Paint the Town Red
by Vsquared-k
Summary: Rachel and Quinn paint their living room, but then things take an interesting turn... Rated for adult situations.


**__****A/N: For Pervy's birthday.**  


* * *

"I'm a fine arts student, Rachel. That means things will get messy." Quinn sighed as Rachel frowned again at the paint splattered on the walls in the corner of Quinn's bedroom. She'd dubbed it the 'I do art here' corner, and had stylistically splattered paint all over the walls. "It's only logical that I make it messy beforehand, that way I don't have to worry about it getting messier!"

Rachel turned to Quinn, a bright twinkle in her eyes. "I like it!" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "It's very creative, and we can paint the living room walls like this together! That way we you can have more places to work, and we can bond as roommates!"

Quinn's shoulders dropped from their confrontational position. This hadn't been what she was expecting when she'd grudgingly agreed to join Rachel in an apartment in New York. Bonding had never been on the agenda. She'd been looking forward to just living in the same apartment, but never actually interacting with the crazy diva. She'd meant to hide her long-standing attraction for the diva, but it looked like Rachel wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"I'll talk to my fathers about it! I'm sure they'll approve! They may even purchase different shades of paints for us! That's what they're, called, right? Shades?" Quinn nodded absently, wondering what exactly it was that she'd gotten into.

* * *

The next day, Quinn walked into the apartment after canvassing the city for furniture to find Rachel in the living room, multiple paint cans stacked by her side, struggling with the top of one can. Quinn blinked; she hadn't thought that Rachel had been serious about this.

"You know, you should cover the floor with something before you start painting... I don't think our carpet can survive paint." Quinn smirked, walking into her room. She came back out several minutes later in an old dirty men's dress shirt, and ripped, paint-spattered jeans. She pulled her hair up into a low ponytail, tugging it tight. "I'm not against you keeping your unicorn sweater on, though..." Rachel pouted, going into her room to change. "I'll go get some tarps or something..."

"All right!"

If they were going to do this, Quinn was damned sure they were going to do it right.

* * *

"There's a couple different ways to splatter paint, all with different effects."

They'd covered everything in plastic dollar store tablecloths, and Quinn had made sure to tape everything down securely. She refused to pay for carpet cleaning.

"What exactly are you wanting to do?" Quinn looked over at Rachel, voice detached and nearly monotonous.

"Isn't paint splatter just paint splatter?" Rachel tilted her head in confusion, and Quinn sighed. This was why she was never going to be a teacher.

"You got us flat brushes... which aren't bad, but you can get different effects with different kinds and sizes of brushes. Anyway, that's not important; this'll be fine." Quinn dipped her paintbrush in the purple pot of paint. She looked at the blank off-white wall in front of her and raised the paintbrush in front of her. A quick arc of her hand, and she'd splattered a line of purple.

"That's one method." She left the paintbrush on top of the purple pot, grabbing another one and dipping it shallowly in the cerulean and walking to another portion of the wall. She swung her hand forward, hitting her wrists together. A localized spray of paint, and Rachel clapped.

"Not too much paint on the brush, though, or it'll run. And don't mix the colors." Rachel nodded in understanding, and after Quinn showed her some other methods, they got down to work. Rachel got the hang of it pretty easily, and the wall quickly took shape.

Just when Quinn was going to suggest they take a break, she felt something wet on her hand.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn, I'm so sorry!" Rachel's hands were covering her mouth in shock, her eyes wide with fear. Quinn looked at her shirt and smirked, reaching out to dip her hands in paint.

"Hey Rachel..." She stalked closer as Rachel stood, stuck in place. "You have some paint on you..." Quinn flicked her drenched fingers, amused when paint stained Rachel's forearms and chest.

Rachel's hands dropped to reveal her mouth, agape. "Quinn Fabray, you seem to have paint on you as well." A swipe of a paintbrush followed, and Quinn looked at her leg.

Quinn shook her head, eyes narrowing predatorily. She grabbed two paintbrushes, drawing them down Rachel's arms. Rachel squealed, grabbing her own paint can, tossing its contents at the blonde's chest. "Oh, it's on, RuPaul."

Rachel had the presence of mind to look slightly scared, but when she turned to run, she slipped on the slippery paint-covered tablecloths they'd used to protect their floor. Before she could recover, Quinn drizzled crimson paint all over her, superior grin on her face.

Rachel saw red, and with a quick swipe of her legs, Quinn was on the floor, hair drenched in green dye. A single rivulet of paint ran down Quinn's cheek and neck, under her collar. Rachel sneered, Quinn growled, and then they found themselves wrestling on the floor, paint cans being thrown asunder as they rolled, grappling.

Quinn found herself under the diva, breathing labored, hands held in a surprisingly strong grip above her. "Do you concede, Quinn Fabray?"

"So you can win?" She barked out a laugh, before bucking her hips and flipping the two of them over, wrenching her hands free to pin Rachel's shoulders. "Give up, Berry."

"Not on your life." Rachel struggled, thrashing on the floor. Quinn gasped when Rachel's thigh connected with her center, but she held on as Rachel continued to struggle.

"Give up, Rachel."

"No." Quinn swallowed thickly, horrified that her voice was so husky. The coiling in her stomach frightened her, and she needed to get off the brunette before something happened that she wasn't ready for, that she'd been avoiding for years. Rachel began bucking her hips violently, determined to get out from under the blonde.

"Stop, Rachel." Quinn's voice caught as Rachel again connected with her center. Rachel stilled at that, eyes searching Quinn's. She gasped when she saw the blonde's dark eyes, pupils blown in arousal, as they flicked between her lips and her eyes. The blonde licked her lips hungrily, before surging forward to connect their lips violently, teeth clacking together. Rachel's hands came up, tangling in Quinn's paint-drenched hair, pulling it free from her ponytail. Tongues battled for dominance before Quinn wrenched their lips apart. She flew away from Rachel's body. "Oh, God." Quinn's fingers hovered by her mouth. "What did I do..."

"How... how long?" Rachel asked dazedly, pulling herself up.

Rachel knew now; Quinn could see that. There was no use hiding it anymore. "Too long," was her whispered answer, before Rachel launched herself at the blonde.

Quinn held Rachel close as the brunette peppered her face with kisses, each slightly longer than the last. Quinn pulled Rachel's mouth to hers, placing a passionate kiss, full of longing and regret, on Rachel's full lips.

It was Rachel that wrenched her lips away this time, and she gently wiped Quinn's cheeks. The blonde hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Whoops..." Rachel looked slightly sheepish. "Paint's still wet." Quinn choked out a laugh at that, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on the corner of Rachel's mouth. Rachel bit lightly on her bottom lip, then her tongue laved it soothingly. Before Quinn could deepen their kiss, Rachel kissed her way down Quinn's neck, sucking lightly. Quinn moaned, pulling Rachel closer. She played with the bottom of Rachel's paint-stained top, stroking the slick skin just beneath the hem.

Quinn felt a tug at her shirt, and Rachel pulled away for a second. "Your shirt'll dry to you if we don't get it off now. Your pants, too." Quinn smirked at her, and within seconds both their drenched tops were off, in a pile along with their jeans. Rachel immediately palmed Quinn's breast. "Crap, your bra..."

Quinn laughed, reaching out to unclasp it as Rachel made quick work of her own. "You planned that," she rasped, leaning forward to kiss the brunette again. Rachel let out a whimper, and when Quinn's tongue met her own, she threw her arms around the blonde, holding her as close as humanly possible. The kiss became more fervent as their skin met, Quinn holding Rachel in place.

Rachel ground down on the blonde, both of them moaning into the kiss. Quinn trailed her hands down to Rachel's chest, fingers circling nipples. Rachel gasped, then sucked Quinn's tongue in appreciation as Quinn's nimble fingers pinched at her nipples. Her hands traveled down Quinn's fair skin, hands groping at whatever they touched.

Quinn's hands darted out, grabbing Rachel's hands before they went too low. "Not with your hands," she gasped out, "The paint..." Rachel nodded, using her paint smeared knees to push the blonde's legs apart. She eased her way down to Quinn's neatly kept mound, kissing every expanse of exposed paint-free skin on the way. Quinn whimpered as Rachel slowly worked Quinn's sopping panties down her legs, staring, engrossed, at her nether lips.

"You're beautiful," was the last thing Quinn heard before Rachel dove in, tongue lapping at the wetness pooled between her thighs. Quinn released a throaty moan, hand holding Rachel's head in place. First there were long lingering strokes, but Rachel soon changed it up, drawing circles around Quinn's bundle of nerves with her tongue before flicking it back and forth. Quinn's paint-drenched body jerked back and forth, the blonde completely breathless. The blonde could feel herself nearing the edge, and she welcomed it.

Pulling away, the diva blew lightly on Quinn's slit, causing the blonde to shiver. "Oh, God, Rachel..." The blonde looked down at a smirking Rachel, gasping. "Don't tease me... Please, Lord Almighty."

Rachel waggled her eyebrows before lowering her head. Her nose nudged the blonde's bud as her tongue dipped shallowly into her entrance. Quinn pulled Rachel's head in closer, swearing breathily as Rachel thrust her tongue in. As Rachel twirled her tongue, thrusting in and out, nose slamming into Quinn's center, Quinn's moans rose in tempo and volume, rising in a brilliant crescendo. Each swipe, twist and turn of the brunette's tongue brought her closer and closer to blissful oblivion.

"Don't stop, Rachel. Don't... Oh, God... don't ever stop!" Rachel latched her lips around the blonde's nub, sucking gently as she hummed, and Quinn broke, exploding as she cried Rachel's name, gushing time and time again into the diva's open mouth. Rachel drank in everything she could of Quinn's essence, feeling the blonde twitch under her tongue.

Freeing herself from Quinn's grasp, she pulled the blonde up to kiss her, tongues meeting and caressing languidly. Quinn moaned at the taste of herself on Rachel's lips, holding the diva desperately to her body. When Quinn moved to return the favor, however, Rachel stopped her.

Quinn looked at her new lover with a furrowed brow, clearly confused. Rachel winked at her, and got to her feet, pulling a shaky Quinn up with her. "Not that I don't want you to return the favor, Quinn, because I definitely do! I just figure we should wash ourselves off before the paint gets too dry." She smiled up at her with a twinkle in her eye, face entirely too earnest. Quinn looked down at their nude bodies, covered in a hodgepodge of colors, and nodded, smirking as she dragged the brunette towards the bathroom.

* * *

_Next up... Shower sex!_


End file.
